From Daehyun
by StartingAllOverAgain
Summary: Aku mencintaimu sampai ke batin yang terdalam. DaeJae Fanfiction. Daehyun/Youngjae. Repost from AFF


Yoo Youngjae.

Cinta pertamaku, Yoo Youngjae..

Namamu indah, seindah parasmu. Mata besarmu berkilau bagaikan bintang-bintang di langit malam yang sunyi. Senyummu.. Senyummu secerah mentari. Sinarnya terangi suramnya duniaku, menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin dan beku. Kau begitu indah, Youngjae-ya.. Seindah salju yang turun di malam Natal. Seindah pelangi yang muncul sehabis hujan di musim panas. Seindah kelopak cherry blossom yang bermekaran di Yeouido. Seindah daun mapple yang berguguran di bulan November.

 _Are you an angel?_

Keindahanmu begitu menyilaukan, bagaikan permukaan samudera tak berdasar yang ditimpa kemilau cahya rembulan, dan aku jatuh ke dalamnya. Aku tersesat di matamu, terperangkap dalam hatimu, terbenam dalam keasyikan yang membuatku hanya tertuju padamu. Keasyikan yang melampaui batas fantasiku. Seperti sebuah keajaiban yang tak mungkin, itulah dirimu. Bagiku kau hanya sebatas khayalan atau sungguh nyata tetapi tidak untuk dimiliki. Padahal kau begitu dekat, terlihat begitu dekat dalam jangkauanku. Tapi bagaimanapun aku coba menggapaimu, tanganku tak pernah sampai. Dan apapun yang kulakukan untuk menggapaimu, kau tetap tak tergapai. Seperti orang bodoh, aku mencintaimu.. namun tanganku bertepuk sendirian. Menyedihkan.

Aku mencintaimu sampai ke batin yang terdalam. Melebihi apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini. Setiap hari kulalui dengan memikirkanmu. Setiap malam kulewati dengan merindukanmu. Di setiap debaran jantungku, dalam setiap helaan dan tarikan nafas kuisi dengan mencintaimu. Aku bisa duduk seharian tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menatapmu. Atau jika kau sedang tidak berada dalam jarak pandangku, aku bisa menuliskan berlembar-lembar puisi tentang betapa indahnya dirimu, tentang betapa aku menyayangimu, dan tentang betapa aku merindukanmu.

Aku mencintaimu sampai ke batin yang terdalam. Melebihi apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku membuang harga diriku dan seperti orang gila mengikutimu kemanapun. Aku memujamu, aku sangat menggilaimu. Apapun keinginanmu, meskipun itu bukan keinginanku, aku akan mengikutinya.. Itulah hidupku, itulah kebahagiaanku. Aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak habis dimakan usia, menghujanimu dengan cintaku yang hanya untukmu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, menjaga dan melindungimu sepanjang waktu. Selamanya. _Forever and ever, even in the afterlife._

Aku mencintaimu sampai ke batin yang terdalam. Melebihi apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini. Tak bisakah kau melihatku meski hanya sekali? Aku ingin kau melihatku sekali ini saja. Lihatlah aku, aku selalu di sini. Aku selalu melihatmu, hanya melihatmu. Tapi kau selalu melihat ke tempat yang jauh. Untukmu, itu selalu dia. Di matamu hanya ada dia. Dia begini, dia begitu. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku membencinya.

Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku? Sekalipun aku berdiri di hadapanmu dan meneriakkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, kau masih tidak bisa melihatku. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu tentang hatiku? Sangat jelas bahwa aku teramat mencintaimu, bahkan semua orang mengetahuinya. Tapi kau selalu bersikap seolah tidak mengetahui perasaanku, mempermainkannya sesukamu.

Orang yang kau cintai, orang yang kau sebut sebagai bintang keberuntunganmu.. tak bisakah itu aku? Tak bisakah aku saja yang jadi bintang keberuntunganmu? Tak bisakah aku saja yang melengkapi potongan syairmu yang hilang? Tak bisakah aku saja yang sempurnakan melodi dan simfonimu? Tak bisakah hanya ada kau dan aku, kita, berdua saja dalam harmoni yang kita nyanyikan bersama? Tak bisakah aku saja yang menjadi orang satu-satunya untuk dirimu? Sebagaimana aku menginginkan dirimu menjadi orangku satu-satunya. Bahkan namamu berpadu serasi dengan namaku. Daehyun dan Youngjae. DaeJae. Bukankah terdengar indah?

Melihatmu tersenyum pada seseorang yang bukan aku, tertawa bersamanya.. hatiku yang dingin dan beku pun menangis. Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisinya. Orang yang saat ini menggenggam tanganmu, memelukmu, bahkan menciummu, seharusnya itu aku. _Someone that you said 'I love you' to, it should have been me._

Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, seandainya aku bisa memutar kembali waktu.. aku ingin kembali ke waktu dimana aku tidak mengenalmu, sebelum bertemu denganmu, dan menghapus semua ingatan tentangmu. Namun sekalipun aku berkata demikian, jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku menginginkan sebaliknya. Kalaupun aku bisa mengulang kembali waktu dan kembali ke saat itu.. atau bahkan jika aku terlahir kembali.. aku akan mencarimu. Aku tetap ingin bertemu denganmu dan jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Dan di kehidupan selanjutnya, jika itu memang ada, aku akan mencintaimu lagi. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, kita berdua akan saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia bersama. Selamanya.

Karena aku mencintaimu sampai ke batin yang terdalam, melebihi apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini. Meskipun aku berkata bahwa aku akan berhenti mencintaimu, sekalipun aku berjanji bahwa aku akan melupakanmu.. aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin aku masih kurang keras dalam mencoba. Atau mungkin, mungkin, ada bagian dalam hatiku yang masih menginginkanmu. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu, namun aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencimu. Karena cintaku begitu besar padamu, hatiku jatuh terlalu dalam untukmu. Meskipun aku menunggu terlalu lama dan membencimu lagi, ribuan kalipun aku membencimu, permulaanku tetaplah dirimu. Sekalipun aku jatuh cinta lagi, itu denganmu lagi.

Aku mencintaimu, Sayangku.. mencintaimu sampai ke batin yang terdalam. Melebihi apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini. Namun cintaku tak harus memilikimu. Cintaku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, sekalipun itu bukan denganku. Luka yang kurasakan saat melihatmu bersama dengan seseorang yang bukan aku tak sebanding dengan sakitnya hatiku ketika kau pergi.. jauh.. dan aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi.

Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Jika sebelumnya wajahmu selalu terbayang setiap kali aku menutup mata, namun kini.. kau bahkan tak pernah lagi hadir di mimipi-mimpiku. Aku takut tak bisa lagi mengingat wajahmu.. dan senyummu, dan semua keindahan yang kusukai tentangmu. Aku takut jika akhirnya aku benar-benar melupakan dirimu. Karena semua yang kukatakan tentang membencimu, keinginan untuk melupakanmu.. aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Karena kau adalah inspirasi terbesarku. Kreativitasku mati seiring kepergianmu. Syairku tak lagi bernyawa, kosong. Puisiku hanyalah rangkaian kata tanpa makna. Aku kehilangan sentuhanku dalam berkarya. Hati dan pikiranku seakan lumpuh, jiwaku seolah mati suri, terlelap dalam tidur panjang yang tiada akhir.

Aku merindukanmu, Cintaku.. benar-benar merindukanmu. Begitu merindunya sampai-sampai di setiap wajah yang kutemui kulihat senyummu. Teramat merindu, bahkan di tengah kebisingan ini sayup-sayup kudengar suara tawamu. Tak bisakah kau kembali, meski bukan untuk diriku?

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan banyak orang, bahwa cinta pertama seorang pria tidak akan berhasil. Namun hatiku terlanjur memilihmu, jantungku berdetak hanya untukmu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan cinta yang lain, mungkin. Namun di dalam hatiku akan selalu tersedia sebuah ruang kosong, tempat bersemayamnya kenangan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang namun terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Dan di sanalah dirimu tinggal, namamu terukir indah di setiap sudutnya. Selamanya, sampai akhir hidupku.

Cinta pertamaku, meskipun sedih dan menyakitkan.. aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu. Meskipun kau bukan milikku, sekalipun kau tidak membalas cintaku, aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu.

Karena kau adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.


End file.
